kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2
Beauty and the Monster is the second chapter of Yudetamago's manga series Kinnikuman. This story was adapted as anime episode 5B, Kinnikuman's Broken Heart 'Summary' Kinnikuman tries to catch the attention of Takahara Nana. 'Story' At his home, Kinnikuman is listening to idol Takahara Nana and happy to have gotten a ticket to her Osaka concert (where there he'll ask her to sign his chest and give her flowers he got at the park). At the concert, people begin to push while a security guard tells them to stop. Kinnikuman tells the others that it assigned seating, only for him to push everyone away when everyone starts entering. The concert goes fine, except for when another fan throws Kinnikuman's newspaper cut-out of Takahara Nana.Kinnikuman: Chapter 2 Backstage, Hitoshi, Nana's manager and childhood friend, thinks to himself about finally proposing to her. After the concert, Hitoshi begins to talk to Nana, only for a crowd of fans (Kinnikuman included) to huddle around her. When Kinnikuman's turn in line finally comes, they stop, much to Kinnikuman's sadness. He sees Hitoshi (thinking he's another fan) and tries to cheer him up by giving him his picture of Nana. Hitoshi just becomes angry and rips the paper up. Nana comes up to Hitoshi and wants to know what she was going to tell him. Hitoshi becomes very nervous, so Nana gestures to kiss him, but he still doesn't do it. Nana becomes very upset, slaps him, and runs away crying.Outside, Kinnikuman also wants to express his feelings for Nana, so he decides to flaunt his muscles in front of her. She just becomes more annoyed pushing him, throwing him, and even kicking him in the crotch. Back at home, Kinnikuman thinks of another idea in which a monster attacks Nana, Kinnikuman saves her, she jumps into his arms and kisses him. He calls a henchman Kaijuu of his, Gorizaemon, to be the monster in his plan, giving a script and a 500 yen bill. Outside, the plan starts as Gorizaemon starts yelling at Nana and Hitoshi. Kinnikuman comes in and starts attacking Gorizaemon, only for Gorizaemon to start thinking that Nana's cute and so doesn't want look getting beat up and so start fighting Kinnikuman as well. Kinnikuman at first thinks this is still part o the plan, only for it to become very obvious that the plan is ruined. Gorizaemon takes (a now-unconscious) Nana up a giant building (an obvious reference to King Kong), while Hitoshi follows up. However, one roar from Gorizaemon causes Hitoshi to fall from the building. Kinnikuman flies towards Gorizaemon, (literally) throws punches at him, and throws him to the ground. Nana begins to fall off the building, only for Kinnikuman to save her. Hitsohi wakes up and starts beating up an unconscious Gorizaemon. Now that he's saved Nana, Kinnikuman thinks that she'll come to his arms. She wakes up, only for her to think that it was Hitoshi who saved her. She runs into Hitsohi arms, much to Kinnikuman's anger and sadness. New Characters ''' * Takahara Nana * Hitoshi * Gorizaemon '''References Category:Manga chapters Category:Chapters